warframefandomcom-20200222-history
PvP
Player vs. Player, colloquially shortened to PvP, refers to the collection of game types where player-controlled Tenno face off against each other in battle. Duel Dueling is a game mode added in Update 8 with the introduction of the Clan Dojo. By building a Dueling Room in the Clan Dojo, two players in that Dojo can begin a duel session. During the match, most of the effects and damage dealt by Warframe powers and Weapons remain the same as in missions. Solar Rail Conflict Solar Rail Conflicts is a game mode added in Update 14 which take place on Dark Sector nodes that are contested by another Clan or Alliance. This game mode allows a total of eight players to compete in an asymmetrical attack/defense gamemode, where four players (supporting the Challenger) attempt to infiltrate and damage the Solar Rail while the other four (supporting the Occupant) defend it. Solar Rail Conflicts are currently disabled under the "Dark Sector Armistice" and will not return in their original form. Conclave Conclave is a Syndicate added in that provides large scale PvP missions. First introduced as a game mode in . It was restricted to players with similar Conclave Levels instead of their clan affiliations, and features battles on designated arena tiles. The new Conclave introduced in Update 16 creates a new Arsenal for players with a limited number of Warframes and Weapons in order to allow fair play. Available game modes include Annihilation, Team Annihilation, Cephalon Capture and Lunaro. Playing Conclave allows Tenno to earn Standing from Teshin, and unlock unique rewards as a result. Limitations Conclave and Solar Rail Conflicts currently only allow certain Warframes and weapons to ensure balance is fair and even. Conclave-exclusive mods can be obtained from Teshin with Standing, from drops by Conculysts and Battalysts, and from completing a Conclave match. Unique variants, such as Prime and MK-1, are generally permitted. Weapons *All weapons have their own unique stats in PvP that can be different from their regular stats, including damage, fire rate, and other stats. *Weapons cannot proc, however, some weapons will always proc on certain actions. These include: **Warframe abilities that always proc, such as 's and 's . **Weapons that have innate elements, such as or and 's slam attack. ** , which applies a two-second proc, each tick dealing three to five damage depending on charge level. *There are no critical hits. Weapons instead have a headshot multiplier, generally x1.5; shooting an enemy in the head applies this multiplier. *Melee slide attacks do only as much damage as regular attacks. *Melee Channeling does not increase melee damage, but can reflect enemy fire. *All PvE Stance Mods cannot be used in PvP, which uses dedicated Stance mods that can only be used in PvP. Warframes *Warframes have their own unique health, armor, and shields, and use the default 100 Max Energy. *For balance reasons, Warframe abilities may behave differently in PvP: A-G= - Atlas= Conclave:Landslide|Landslide Conclave:Tectonics|Tectonics Conclave:Petrify|Petrify Conclave:Rumblers|Rumblers - Banshee= Conclave:Sonic Boom|Sonic Boom Conclave:Sonar|Sonar Conclave:Silence|Silence Conclave:Sound Quake|Sound Quake - Chroma= Conclave:Spectral Scream|Spectral Scream Conclave:Elemental Ward|Elemental Ward Conclave:Vex Armor|Vex Armor Conclave:Effigy|Effigy - Ember= Conclave:Fireball|Fireball Conclave:Accelerant|Accelerant Conclave:Fire Blast|Fire Blast Conclave:World On Fire|World On Fire - Equinox= Conclave:Metamorphosis|Metamorphosis Conclave:Rest & Rage|Rest & Rage Conclave:Pacify & Provoke|Pacify & Provoke Conclave:Mend & Maim|Mend & Maim - Excalibur= Conclave:Slash Dash|Slash Dash Conclave:Radial Blind|Radial Blind Conclave:Radial Howl|Radial Howl Conclave:Radial Javelin|Radial Javelin Conclave:Exalted Blade|Exalted Blade - Frost= Conclave:Freeze|Freeze Conclave:Ice Wave|Ice Wave Conclave:Snow Globe|Snow Globe Conclave:Avalanche|Avalanche - Gara= Conclave:Shattered Lash|Shattered Lash Conclave:Splinter Storm|Splinter Storm Conclave:Spectrorage|Spectrorage Conclave:Mass Vitrify|Mass Vitrify }} |-|H-M= - Hydroid= Conclave:Tempest Barrage|Tempest Barrage Conclave:Tidal Surge|Tidal Surge Conclave:Undertow|Undertow Conclave:Tentacle Swarm|Tentacle Swarm - Inaros= Conclave:Desiccation|Desiccation Conclave:Devour|Devour Conclave:Sandstorm|Sandstorm Conclave:Scarab Swarm|Scarab Swarm - Ivara= Conclave:Quiver|Quiver Conclave:Navigator|Navigator Conclave:Prowl|Prowl Conclave:Artemis Bow|Artemis Bow - Limbo= Conclave:Banish|Banish Conclave:Stasis|Stasis Conclave:Rift Surge|Rift Surge Conclave:Cataclysm|Cataclysm - Loki= Conclave:Decoy|Decoy Conclave:Invisiblity|Invisiblity Conclave:Switch Teleport|Switch Teleport Conclave:Radial Disarm|Radial Disarm - Mag= Conclave:Pull|Pull Conclave:Magnetize|Magnetize Conclave:Polarize|Polarize Conclave:Crush|Crush - Mesa= Conclave:Ballistic Battery|Ballistic Battery Conclave:Shooting Gallery|Shooting Gallery Conclave:Shatter Shield|Shatter Shield Conclave:Peacemaker|Peacemaker - Mirage= Conclave:Hall Of Mirrors|Hall Of Mirrors Conclave:Sleight Of Hand|Sleight Of Hand Conclave:Eclipse|Eclipse Conclave:Prism|Prism }} |-|N-T= - Nezha= Conclave:Fire Walker|Fire Walker Conclave:Blazing Chakram|Blazing Chakram Conclave:Warding Halo|Warding Halo Conclave:Divine Spears|Divine Spears - Nidus= Conclave:Virulence|Virulence Conclave:Larva|Larva Conclave:Parasitic Link|Parasitic Link Conclave:Ravenous|Ravenous - Nova= Conclave:Null Star|Null Star Conclave:Antimatter Drop|Antimatter Drop Conclave:Worm Hole|Worm Hole Conclave:Molecular Prime|Molecular Prime - Nyx= Conclave:Mind Control|Mind Control Conclave:Psychic Bolts|Psychic Bolts Conclave:Chaos|Chaos Conclave:Absorb|Absorb - Oberon= Conclave:Smite|Smite Conclave:Hallowed Ground|Hallowed Ground Conclave:Renewal|Renewal Conclave:Reckoning|Reckoning - Octavia= Conclave:Mallet|Mallet Conclave:Resonator|Resonator Conclave:Metronome|Metronome Conclave:Amp|Amp - Rhino= Conclave:Rhino Charge|Rhino Charge Conclave:Iron Skin|Iron Skin Conclave:Roar|Roar Conclave:Rhino Stomp|Rhino Stomp - Saryn= Conclave:Spores|Spores Conclave:Molt|Molt Conclave:Toxic Lash|Toxic Lash Conclave:Miasma|Miasma - Titania= Conclave:Spellbind|Spellbind Conclave:Tribute|Tribute Conclave:Lantern|Lantern Conclave:Razorwing|Razorwing - Trinity= Conclave:Well Of Life|Well Of Life Conclave:Energy Vampire|Energy Vampire Conclave:Link|Link Conclave:Blessing|Blessing }} |-|V-Z= - Vauban= Conclave:Tesla|Tesla Conclave:Minelayer|Minelayer Conclave:Bastille|Bastille Conclave:Vortex|Vortex - Volt= Conclave:Shock|Shock Conclave:Speed|Speed Conclave:Electric Shield|Electric Shield Conclave:Discharge|Discharge - Wukong= Conclave:Iron Jab|Iron Jab Conclave:Defy|Defy Conclave:Cloud Walker|Cloud Walker Conclave:Primal Fury|Primal Fury - Zephyr= Conclave:Tail Wind|Tail Wind Conclave:Airburst|Airburst Conclave:Turbulence|Turbulence Conclave:Tornado|Tornado }} Mods Restrictions on Mod choice is also applied. The Conclave Syndicate also sells a variety of PvP exclusive Mods for players with sufficient Standings. Mods can also be obtained from defeating Conculysts and Battalysts, as well as being rewards from Conclave matches. es:PvP Category:PvP Category:Missions Category:Mechanics